Hikaru and Mai's Love
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Hikaru Hitachiin is in love with Mai Suoh. He needs to find things out about her past, and she has to do the same with him. What happens when Hikaru finds out that Mai's father abuses her? How will Hikaru react and what will he do to help? Read and review, don't hate! Rated T for safety. I accept PM's and Reviews! :)
1. Hikaru Hitachiin meets Mai Suoh

_**A/N: I decided to do a story in which Hikaru Hitachiin falls head over heels for Mai Suoh, who he later realizes is Tamaki's cousin. Will Hikaru be able to truly love Mai? And what will he do and how far will he go in order to make Mai his love? Read and review, don't hate!**_

Hikaru Hitachiin was walking down the hallways of Ouran Academy without his twin brother.

Kaoru Hitachiin, said twin brother, had mysteriously become sick at the end of the summer, therefore he couldn't be there for the first day of school.

While walking up to the third music room, alarmed when he noticed that the host club had been open for business for at least a few minutes.

"Hikaru, there you are!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"By the way, considering the fact that Kaoru is sick and therefore can't be here, then you'll be working alone today." Kyoya Ootari, the Vice Principal of the Host Club announced, tapping a pen to his chin.

"Oh, and Hikaru, we have a new guest..." Tamaki started.

"So what if we have a new guest?" Hikaru snapped, annoyed with the King of the Host Club.

"...who requested you." Tamaki finished with a smirk.

"Why would anyone want to request me, especially since Kaoru isn't here." Hikaru asked bluntly.

"She claims that she only has a fascination with you, aside from your brotherly love bit with Kaoru." Kyoya said softly, a faint smirk on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru walked over and sank into one of the pink plush chairs.

"Hello." A shrill female voice said from across from him.

"Oh, hey." Hikaru said, looking his client in the eyes for the first time.

Hikaru had noticed that this girl's eyes were bright blue, and her hair was an unusual blonde color.

"May I ask your name?" Hikaru asked, clearing his throat.

"Mai. Mai Suoh." The girl said softly, a faint blush coating her cheeks.

"Oh...um...um...I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." Hikaru stammered.

"I already knew that, silly." Mai said, giggling somewhat at him.

"Oh, that's right." Hikaru said, chuckling awkwardly.

"I do feel bad that Kaoru isn't here." Mai stammered, tears in her eyes.

"To be honest, at first I was upset that Kaoru wasn't here, but now I'm glad because that means I don't have to share you with him." Hikaru said, taking her chin in his hands.

Mai blushed before she cleared her throat awkwardly and turned away from the auburn-haired, slightly more devilish twin with a small smile.

"So...do you think you'll come to the Host Club again, sometime?" Hikaru asked, taking one of the blonde's hands.

"I think that's a possibility." Mai replied, a faint chuckle escaping past her lips.

That was when it clicked for Hikaru: he flashed back to what she had said earlier.

"Wait...did you say your name was...Suoh?" Hikaru asked, flashing a smile that could melt any girl's heart, though it was really to mask his uncomfortableness.

"That's what i said, wasn't it? And yes, I'm Namiyo and Tamaki's younger cousin. I'm sorry I didn't clarify sooner. I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again after that." Mai said, jumping up and causing the chair to topple backwards.

Most of the Host Club (besides Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru) gasped in shock at what the girl had just said.

Chuckling softly, Hikaru took the girl's hand again, a smile forming on his face.

"Of course I wouldn't want that, Mai." The auburn-haired, more stubborn twin said softly.

"You don't?" Mai asked, her breath catching in her throat for a second.

"Of course not! If I never saw you again, then how would I be able to get to know you better?" He asked with a devilish grin.

Mai blushed softly, whipping her head quickly away from him and running out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her with a bang.

"What did you do?!" Tamaki asked angrily, grabbing the other Hitachiin twin by the throat.

"I paid her a compliment, what's so wrong with that?" Hikaru asked the King, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone else gasped and their gazes turned to Tamaki to see what he would say about it.

"You'd better hope that she doesn't die! You obviously don't know this, but, she's not used to getting compliments. When she was younger, her parents were always arguing...and when her mother left, her father became abusive to her! Just think about that when you want to get closer to her." Tamaki snapped, stalking out of the room and letting the door slam behind him as Mai had done minutes earlier.

"Guys, what's so wrong with me paying her a compliment?" Hikaru asked, his eyes on the rest of the Host Club.

"Hika-chan...you don't really pay people compliments very well...besides Kao-chan. And now that you did, I think it shocked us all more than anything. What do you think, Takashi?" Honey rambled on slightly.

"Yeah." Mori said softly, his eyes on the slightly smaller blonde beside him.

His eyes widening, Hikaru ran out of the club, the door slamming behind him once more.

The rest of the Host Club, even Kyoya, smiled at how ambitious he was while he was on the phone with a mysterious phone call.

* * *

_~Kyoya's Phone Call:_

**Kyoya: He ran after her.**

**Kaoru: Good. That's what I was hoping would happen.**

**Kyoya: Are you going to come back to school now?**

**Kaoru: I think I'll wait at least until tomorrow. It would be too obvious if I came to school right now. **

**Kyoya: But what if Hikaru asks why you weren't there?**

**Kaoru: Then I'll just tell him that after a little rest, I was ok.**

**Kyoya: Alright then.**

_~End Kyoya's Phone Call~_


	2. Hikaru Tells The Host Club His Feelings

Hikaru was walking toward the Host Club. He was hoping to avoid Tamaki for as long as possible, but that wouldn't be possible in the club.

"So, Hikaru, how exactly do you feel about my younger cousin?" Tamaki asked, tilting his blonde head slightly when he heard the door to Music Room #3 swing open.

"Actually...I think that I might like her. Not like her...but...like her like her, as in, enough to ask her out on a date." Hikaru replied, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I think that's a great idea!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping into the air.

"She does seem happier when she's around you, Hikaru." Kyoya said, a faint smirk on his lips.

"How come I've never met the girl that made you feel this way, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow at his twin.

"Probably because she first started here yesterday, when you were too sick to move." Hikaru joked, playfully punching his twin on the arm.

"True...but you need to introduce us sometime." Kaoru said to his brother, giving Kyoya a small, almost unnoticeable wink when his brother's back was turned.

"Kyoya, what's the meaning of this? Why did Kaoru wink at you a few minutes ago?" Tamaki asked quietly when the twins were on the other side of the room.

"Tamaki, do you remember that phone call I had to take yesterday?" Kyoya asked the blonde, pushing up his glasses.

"Yes...well, I knew you were on the phone, but, I didn't really know who you were on the phone with." Tamaki replied, sinking grumpily into a chair.

"Well...I was actually talking to Kaoru himself. He was telling me how he was "sick" and couldn't be at the club or school, and decided to wait until today to come back to school...and he also already knew that Mai was coming." Kyoya whispered to the blonde before him.

The door to Music Room #3 suddenly opened, causing all of the heads of the members of the host club to turn to the visitor.

"Mai!" The boys exclaimed. Hikaru walked over to his crush, a faint blush coating his cheeks.

"Mai, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. You know, like, on a date?" Hikaru said, a small smile on his face.

"Of course I would Hikaru." Mai said, placing a hand on her chest.

"Alright then. Its up to you as to where the two of us are going to go on this date." Hikaru said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The rest of the club waited in anticipation, for they knew that Hikaru wasn't being considerate, he was being a jerk.

"Alright then. I'll let you know by the end of tomorrow then, Hikaru." Mai replied, a faint smile on her face.

Mai walked away, Honey-sempi grabbing her hand and walking along with her, while Mori followed the small blonde close behind.

The doors shut, and Hikaru dropped to the ground.

"Hikaru, are you alright?!" Kaoru asked his twin, kneeling by his side.

"She's...not even threatened by me? How is that possible? She's the boss' damn cousin for crying out loud...and you'd think that she would be as dumb as he is!" Hikaru said, finally standing up.

"We may be cousins, but we're not too much alike, Hikaru." Tamaki said softly, his eyes on the door.

Hikaru looked at the blonde President as he stood on his own two feet again.

"That's true. Ever since she came here, I've been watching not only Mai, but Namiyo also very closely. Neither of them are anything like Tamaki, even though they are both related to him." Kyoya said, writing on his clipboard.

Kaoru's head snapped up when Kyoya started talking about his "wife".

"So...in other words, Hikaru, we may be alike, but we're really very different." Tamaki said breezily, crossing the room.

"Wait...what is that even supposed to mean?" Hikaru asked angrily, stomping over to the Prince of the Host Club.

"That is supposed to mean that you should have nothing against Mai just because she's my cousin...she really does care about you, Hikaru." Tamaki replied, staring out the window as his cousin crossed the courtyard.

"I guess I should tell her how I feel, shouldn't I?" Hikaru asked, walking toward the door with his eyes on the floor.

"I can't believe you said that to him!" Kaoru exclaimed at the boss, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was trying to help him...you were the one who said that you wanted Hikaru to care about someone other than himself." Tamaki said softly.

"I do...but not if it means hurting Hikaru even more!" Kaoru said angrily.

"Oh, really? If Hikaru doesn't care about anyone but himself, then why is he walking through the courtyard with Mai?" Tamaki pressed, gesturing to the window.

The younger Hitachiin traveled to the window, his eyes widening in what he saw.

Mai and Hikaru, Hikaru being on the outside, with Mai on the inside, were talking and laughing.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside With Hikaru and Mai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So...do you know exactly where you want to go?" Mai asked, a small smile on her face.

"Its up to you...where do you want to go?" Hikaru asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Actually...come with me." Mai said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

They went to the field of cherry blossoms that made a barrier where no one can see them.

"What do you think? Here for our first date?" Mai asked, batting her long lashes at the Hitachiin of her dreams.

"No...I...I want to be somewhere where everyone can see us." Hikaru said, pulling her out of the cherry blossoms.

"I don't really know then...I've never been on a date before. Usually my Dad gets mad when a boy even gets near me...and I really like you." Mai said softly.

"Wait...you really like me? Why would your Dad not want us together?" Hikaru asked his love with a smile.

"Never mind...you'll find out soon enough. I'll see you tonight! You know my address, cause I live a few doors down from you! Bye!" Mai exclaimed as she ran down the street.


	3. Mai and Hikaru's Date

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in their bedroom. Hikaru was wearing an orange suit, and his auburn hair was slicked back.

"Wow...Hikaru, I never knew that you could look so good. Mai is definitely going to pass out when she sees you." Kaoru said, patting his shoulder with wide eyes.

"I know that I will either pass out or throw up when I see her. I've never felt this before, Kaoru, but I'm definitely nervous." Hikaru said, straightening his orange tie.

"Don't be nervous. She already likes you. Now, go get her." Kaoru said, patting his brother's shoulder as he walked out the door.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside Mai Suoh's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hikaru knocked on the door, his palms sweating in anticipation.

The door opened, and a man with dark hair and blue eyes stared back at him.

"Yeah?" The guy asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed Hikaru's outfit.

"Hello, I'm Hitachiin Hikaru. I'm looking for Mai Suoh. You must be her father." Hikaru said, extending his hand.

"Mai! Some boy claiming to be Hitachiin Hikaru is waiting for you!" The girl's father exclaimed.

Heels clicked down the stairs and stopped at the door.

"Hi, Hikaru. Daddy, remember...I told you that I was going out tonight with him?" Mai said, a faint smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go and don't bother bringing her back home...her Uncle only knows that she is enough trouble as it is." He said, pushing the girl out the door and slamming it in their faces.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On The Actual Date~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I don't mean to pry, but, what was that about?" Hikaru asked, tilting his head at the girl next to him.

She had tears in her eyes, and she tried not to make it noticed.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me...I was just wondering." Hikaru said, tilting her head to face him.

"As you probably already know, my father is abusive to me...so...that's why he didn't want me to come home at all." Mai said softly.

"Then you won't." Hikaru replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean I won't?" Mai asked, her bright blue eyes wide.

"I mean, Kaoru and I have fifteen guest bedrooms...I'm positive that we can squeeze you in somewhere. I won't let you go back to that abusive household life ever again." Hikaru said, taking her hands and gazing lovingly into her bright blue eyes.

"Hikaru...there's something else that I need to tell you. You know how my Dad was looking so weird at you when he first saw you?" Mai asked, her eyes on her shoes.

"What about it?" Hikaru asked, a small smile on his face and his eyes wide as he just-now realized her ruby red sparkling dress.

"My grandmother will be even tougher on you. She's going to be waiting for you to screw up so she can tear us apart and probably send me back to France." Mai said, twirling a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I don't care. Mai, I don't care what your grandmother says about us. I won't let her break us apart, and if I have to be a perfect gentleman in order for us to stay together, then I will definitely stay with you for the rest of our lives together if that's even possible." Hikaru said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hikaru...are you sure you should be saying all of that stuff to me? This is only out first date, after all." Mai said, tears lighting up her bright blue orbs.

"Yes...I know that this is our first date, Mai...but...I've never felt about a girl the way that I've felt about you. When I first met you...my heart wouldn't stop beating. And when you left and I thought that I'd upset you...I needed to make it right. That's why I ran after you yesterday." Hikaru said, kissing her cheek.

"Hikaru...I don't know what to say...I just love you so much. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." Mai said, a faint smile on her face.

"You won't lose me, love. I promise that you won't lose me." Hikaru said, putting his hands against her cheeks.

"Hikaru..." Mai breathed, ghosting her lips over his own. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, while his hands were still on his cheeks.

They pulled away, and Mai smiled at her boyfriend. "What does this make us, Hikaru?" She asked, her arms on his shoulders.

"This makes us boyfriend and girlfriend...in a relationship...if you want to be in one, that is?" He asked, a small smile on his face as his lips met hers in a couple of different pecks.

"I definitely want to be in a relationship. I love you, Hikaru. I want to be with you every single chance that I can, and I want to be with you...forever." Mai said, a small smile on her face.

"Then, we're in a relationship. The two of us...together forever?" Mai said, her last sentence a question.

"Together forever. And since I wasn't expecting this at first, but...here." Hikaru said, putting a necklace around her neck.

Mai's eyes were wide and she touched a flat palm to her chest while the Hitachiin brought out a mirror to show it to her.

"Oh, Hikaru...its beautiful." Mai said, a smile blossoming over her face.

"My mother and I made it. We crafted this necklace for you. She was all for it when she realized that I wrote this for the girl I love." Hikaru said, swinging their entwined hands together.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around her and swung her around with a smile.

And with one last kiss, they realized that they would be together...forever.


End file.
